The present invention relates to an amusement facility of the type in which a rider enjoys riding on a ride, and an amusement facility ride and amusement facility display device thereof, capable of providing a rider with ambiance that exceeds reality, affording greater satisfaction.
In recent years, an amusement facility of the type at which [a rider] can enjoy playing a computer game while riding on a small-scale ride has become increasingly popular among young people.
At an amusement facility of this type, [a rider] is looking for a thrill resulting from high ambiance. For example, rides such as jet coasters are operated at highspeed, and incorporate acceleration and oscillation.
However, this approach requires a large site, increasingly higher equipment and construction expenses, and costs that inevitably rise.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to attempt to solve for these problems by providing an amusement facility, amusement facility ride, and amusement facility display device, which, despite being low cost, is capable of satisfying a rider with high ambiance.
The present invention relates to an amusement facility, and an amusement ride for riders which moves along a previously-determined. A predetermined image, based, for example, on a previously-determined scenario, is provided to a rider inside the above-mentioned amusement ride, the above-mentioned course has a first area and a second area. In the above-mentioned first area, a rider is provided with an image of outside the above-mentioned amusement ride, and in the above-mentioned second area, a rider is provided with a previously-determined image.
An amusement facility related to the present invention changes the speed of the above-mentioned amusement ride in the above-mentioned first area and the above-mentioned second area in accordance with accelerating the above-mentioned amusement ride when it is in the above-mentioned first area, and decelerating the above-mentioned amusement ride when it transitions from the above-mentioned first area to the above-mentioned second area.
For example, 0.1 m/s and 0.7 m/s can be the pre-and post-acceleration speeds on a course of an amusement facility related to the present invention. These speeds are appropriately set in accordance with the pertinent amusement facility. For example, these speeds are set on the basis of the size of the amusement facility, site and/or construction costs, the duration of each ride, the type of rider being targeted (young people, families, or children), the relation with the scenario of the provided image, and the movement of the ride. For example, attempting to increase amusement riding time in spite of the fact that an amusement facility is relatively small will result in slower speeds, and if the imaged scenario is relatively long, the speed in the second area becomes slower. Further, when the difference in speed between the first area and the second area is slight, the effects that change the environment in accordance with the scenario are fewer.
Conversely, when this difference is great, a sense of inconsistency is imparted to a rider. With regard to this point, this feeling can be avoided by suitably setting the provided image, and scenario thereof. Further, this feeling can also be avoided by using the environment, and the movement and rocking of the ride.
As for the amusement facility related to the present invention, the difference between the speed of the above-mentioned first area and the speed of the above-mentioned second area, and the level of the above-mentioned acceleration, and the level of deceleration are set so that a rider is given the impression that the distance traveled is longer than the actual distance in the above-mentioned second area.
As for the level of speed, acceleration and deceleration, this speed is set in accordance with the pertinent amusement facility. For example, the is set on the basis of the size of the amusement facility, site and/or construction costs, the duration of each ride, the type of rider being targeted (young people, families, or children), the relation with the scenario of the provided image, and the movement of the ride. For example, causing a ride to rock as it decelerates makes it hard for a rider to detect the deceleration, thus making it possible to increase the level of deceleration. If a rider""s attention can be diverted elsewhere in this manner, the level of deceleration can be increased. In addition, it is also possible to distract a rider""s attention by acting on his sense of sight (providing an image that will attract his attention, or suddenly displaying an image of the enemy), sense of hearing (playing music/sound effects at high volume), sense of touch (blowing air, or splashing water on a rider) and other senses. An amusement facility related to the present invention accelerates the above-mentioned amusement ride when returning to the above-mentioned first area from the above-mentioned second area.
An amusement facility related to the present invention provides between the above-mentioned first area and the above-mentioned second area, a door, which opens when the above-mentioned amusement ride approaches, and the above-mentioned amusement ride passes through the above-mentioned door when transitioning from the above-mentioned first area to the above-mentioned second area.
As for an amusement facility related to the present invention, the above-mentioned first area is an area, wherein a rider can acquire visual information from the outside world, and the above-mentioned second area is an area, wherein a rider cannot acquire visual information from the outside world.
For example, there is a constitution, in which a ride does not have a window, and a rider cannot see directly outside, but can only see the outside via a display inside thereof. Or, there is a constitution, in which the window of the ride, or a blind, opens and closes at the border of the areas. In this case, because the rider riding in the ride is unable to see the outside world, a light can be provided on the covered inside to make it bright. Shutting a rider off from information from the outside world in this manner makes it possible to achieve a desired effect (for example, making a rider feel like he has traveled a longer distance than the actual distance).
As for an amusement facility related to the present invention, the above-mentioned first area is bright enough that a rider can discern the outside world, and the above-mentioned second area is so dark that a rider cannot discern the outside world.
In the dark area, the course is covered by a wall/blackout curtain.
As for an amusement facility related to the present invention, the above-mentioned first area is an area, in which the above-mentioned amusement ride can be seen by a third party (for example, visitors to this amusement facility, or people accompanying a rider), and the above- mentioned second area is an area, in which the above-mentioned amusement ride cannot be seen by a third party. An amusement facility ride related to the present invention is provided so as to travel parallel to a signal wire, and comprises a receiving device for receiving in a non-contact manner a modulated signal, a demodulator for demodulating a signal received by the above-mentioned receiving device, an amplifier for amplifying an image signal demodulated by the above-mentioned demodulator, and display means for receiving the output of the above-mentioned amplifier, and for displaying an image.
An amusement facility ride related to the present invention comprises a camera, which films the outside, and a switch, which selects either an image from the above-mentioned camera, or an image signal of the above-mentioned demodulator, and outputs the same to the above-mentioned amplifier.
An amusement facility ride related to the present invention comprises a driving device for self propulsion a, rolling device for rocking a rider from left to right relative to the direction of travel, and a pitching device for rocking a rider up and down relative to the direction of travel.
As for an amusement facility ride related to the present invention, the rolling axis of the above-mentioned rolling device slants downward toward the front.
As for an amusement facility ride related to the present invention, the pitching axis of the above-mentioned pitching device is located lower than a rider.
An amusement facility display device related to the present invention comprises a video projector, a screen for displaying an image projected by the above-mentioned video projector, and a concave mirror, which is provided in front of a rider, via which a rider views an image on the above-mentioned screen.
A for amusement facility display device related to the present invention, the above-mentioned screen forms a cylindrical surface.
As for an amusement facility display device related to the present invention, the above-mentioned concave mirror comprises a transparent layer, and a light-reflecting metallic layer, which is deposited on the surface thereof. The above-mentioned metallic layer is provided on the opposite side of the rider, and a rider receives light that passes through the above-mentioned transparent layer.
As to the transparent layer, an acrylic or other synthetic resin, or glass is used. As to the reflecting metallic layer, aluminum or the like is used.
As for an amusement facility display device related to the present invention, the transparent layer of the above-mentioned concave mirror is 5 mm thick. For example, a 5 mm-thick acrylic board is made to conform to a predetermined curved surface in accordance with blow molding, and a mirror is deposited on the backside thereof. As for the concave mirror, in addition to applying double-sided adhesive tape to the rim of the molded portion, the four corners thereof are secured by bolts.
An amusement facility display device related to the present invention comprises an auxiliary mirror between the above-mentioned video projector and the above-mentioned screen.
As for an amusement facility display device related to the present invention, the above-mentioned concave mirror is a shape, imitates the ride window.
As for an amusement facility display device related to the present invention, the line of sight of the rider relative to the above-mentioned concave mirror is practically horizontal.
Further, the invention related to this application is characterized in that the ride in the previously-described amusement facility comprises a body of equipment that is sealed relative to the outside so that a rider cannot directly see outside this ride. One aspect of this body of equipment has an image providing device which is constituted so that in the above-mentioned first area a rider is provided with an image taken by a camera or other photographing device of outside this body of equipment, and furthermore, so that in the above-mentioned second area a rider is provided with a game image.